


Big Bony Bad Boy Soft For Bouncer-Lady

by Yviinfinite



Series: Bonds [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Biting, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Maybe OOC, Reader-Insert, Shy Sans, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Teasing, UF Sans is a Softie, and a simp, only for his soulmate tho, the title is whats happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sans had never thought he would find his Soulmate. Not Underground, where all he knew was fight for his survival, and not on the surface, where things were better, and especially not in a strip-bar he had only gone into because Grillby had kicked him out.Sans was so fucked.AKA; Sans is a Simp and doesn't know how to act around his Soulmate.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You
Series: Bonds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106360
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	Big Bony Bad Boy Soft For Bouncer-Lady

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is the first time I wrote for Undertale. I think I did good? I had fun, that's all that counts. We all need a little bit of softness during these trying times...

  


Sans was annoyed. 

Grillby had cut him off, stating that Sans ‘already had enough for one night’. So, the only place where a monster could drink in peace had thrown him out, basically. At least, one that was run by a monster. Sure, there were other establishments that were monster friendly – or at least so they claimed – but Sans was a monster of routine. He didn’t like trying new places, new hobbies. New people, maybe, but that was it. 

So, Sans walked, hands stuffed into his pockets. Shortcutting home was out of the question, he still wanted to drink more, but didn’t know where other bars were. He kept searching, and eventually, he found what he was looking for. 

A bar. 

Well, a strip-bar, but Sans didn’t mind seeing some human dance. Drinks and being able to openly ogle someone? That was right up Sans’ alley. 

The bouncer looked at his ID, then gestured toward the door with a sharp nod. Inside, the music wasn’t as loud as he’d expected. The air was thick with obvious arousal from the various guys strewn all over the place. Some booths lined the walls, on the backwall was a bar with stools. And in the middle of the room was a stage with a pole in the middle of it. Right now, a woman was dancing, and Sans’ eyes took her form in appreciatively. Humans, as weak as most of them were, were good in bed. At least, the ones Sans had slept with. 

But Sans wasn’t here to just watch strippers dance, he wanted to drink the absolute shit-show of day he had away. In the morning, Boss – Papyrus, not ‘Boss’ Sans reminded himself - had been in a shit mood, which put Sans in a shit mood, to which his boss’ usually shit mood only worsened. The skeleton had been so close to impaling the guy with one of his bones, but that would make the kids’ job even harder. 

To make it worse, his bones had been buzzing the entire day, magic almost going haywire. He couldn’t concentrate and kept waiting for… something to happen. He had no idea why, or what he was expecting, but his Soul was restless. 

Sans sighed as he let himself fall onto a bar stool. The barkeeper, a woman, who was definitely wearing more than the dancer, looked up, and without a word started preparing something. 

“Let me guess, you want something hard?” Sans chuckled at the dirty innuendo, making a joke about how he had something hard already. The barwoman was not impressed, simply raising a brow at him. Sans shrugged, moving in a way that said ‘do what you want’.

A drink was placed in front of him, but when Sans went to pull out his wallet, the woman pointed behind her. ‘First time customers get their first drink free.’ Huh. Sans raised his glass in thanks, to which the woman nodded. 

Sans focused on his alcohol. It was good, even without being magically infused like Grillby’s. It did jack shit to calm his nerves though. It was weird. He was used to getting anxious, but that felt different. What he felt now was… almost excitement? But still nervousness. Anticipation, Sans concluded. 

Swiftly, Sans had finished his drink, and raised his head to gesture to the bar woman for another. She looked pissed, and Sans felt himself freeze for a split second before determining that her expression was meant for someone else. He glanced over his shoulder. 

The girl that had been dancing seemed close to tears, the guy closest to her had apparently caught her leg in a drunken stupor and was now trying to pull her closer to him. She was holding onto the pole for dear life, of course. Sans rolled his eyelights. Humans were fucking assholes in this regard. While it had been ‘kill or be killed’ in the underground, monsters didn’t touch each other like this if one party was unwilling. Couplings, of course, had been rare, but never were there cases of rape, or anything. Monsters were too in tune with their souls and souls of other, with their intent and the intent of others. 

Sans watched as the guy was lifted by the scruff of his shirt, his hand wrenched from the girl’s leg. He was dragged out, all the while whining about something he couldn’t understand. What really caught his attention was the woman who did the dragging. 

She had muscle, but she was lean. A stern, annoyed expression. She wore black, just like the other bouncer. She was beautiful. The way she literally threw the guy was…

Hot. 

So, fucking hot. 

Sans felt a shock throughout his entire body, watched as she came back to the stage to check on the other woman. There, her expression went soft and kind, and Sans felt as if his Soul would shatter, so he quickly looked away. 

The barwoman seemed relieved and caught his eye quickly. She made him another drink, before excusing herself. Sans turned again, watching as she too approached the girl and the bouncer. A hand-shaped bruise had already formed on her leg, to which Sans suddenly felt furious. 

Why..? He didn’t know that girl, or anyone here. He shouldn’t care about any of them, so why was he angry?

The Skeleton watched as the women talked, and soon the bouncer and the girl walked out what Sans could only assume to be the back entry, or maybe a backroom for employees only. He calmed almost immediately when they got out of sight, though the buzzing from before was even more intense now.

He should head home. Sans paid for his drink after he downed it and went outside. The guy was gone now. Sans felt his spine straighten in order to supress a shiver. The bouncer woman was there helping the girl from before into a car. Sans quickly headed towards an alley, mind racing. Sweat beaded on his skull, shaky phalanges digging into his jacket. Yeah, he was more drunk than he thought. He just needed to go home, sleep it off. 

Sans took a shortcut.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Sans couldn’t stop thinking about her. 

What the hell was wrong with him?!

It had been a week since he went into that strip-bar, normally he would have forgotten everything. Hell, he didn’t remember what his last hook-up looked like, and that ‘interaction’ was way longer than what he saw of the bouncer woman. 

So, he went back. The barwoman recognized him, smiled and asked if he wanted the usual. Sans chuckled, confirmed, but thought to himself that he didn’t plan on becoming a regular. He just… 

Oh stars, what was he doing? What was he planning to do? Talk to her? And then what, this weird sensation just going away? Maybe take her home, fuck these feelings out. It wouldn’t be enough. No, no, he had to… 

~~He wanted her.~~

No, he just needed.

~~She was his-~~

“Hey!”, an angry voice tore him out of his thoughts. A guy was leaning on the bar next to him, glaring daggers. Sans ignored the guy, raising the glass to his teeth instead. If he wanted to figure out what this was, he couldn’t afford getting thrown out. The glass was slapped out of his hand and his collar was grabbed. The dude got right up in his face. “Your kind isn’t welcome here!” Sans felt his magic flare up, readying for a fight. Spittle hit his skull. 

A whistle rang out. 

The barwoman stood there, arms crossed and once again a pissed expression on her face. Suddenly, the guy was pulled off him, and dragged away. Spewing insults towards him and – 

Her. 

How dare that asshole insult ~~his~~ this woman! Sans felt a dirty sense of ~~pride~~ glee when the asshole was thrown out. Her cold façade melted away as she made her way back. Sans started feeling sweat bead on his skull, magic buzzing stronger and stronger. The urge to flee was nearly overwhelming. 

She smiled, and Sans felt the universe align itself. 

Everything he went through.

All the resets.

The killing.

The fighting.

Everything was so worth it because she was here. 

She was his Soulmate.

“Are you alright?”, she asked, and Sans swore his Soul nearly shattered at the sound. He nodded dumbly, unable to from words. Did she feel it too? No, probably not, humans weren’t as sensitive to matters of the Soul. The barwoman laid a hand on her shoulder, and Sans felt a ~~possessive~~ ~~protective~~ urge flare up. He dug his phalanges into the bar to keep calm. 

“Good job, (YN)!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Her name was (YN). It was all Sans could think about. Instead of shortcutting home, he walked. The air would hopefully help him make sense of his thoughts. 

She was his Soulmate. And he was hers. 

Sans had always heard the tales of Soulmates, apparently everyone had one, and most would meet. He just never thought it would happen to him. Never thought that the idea of settling down with one partner could appeal to him so much, but…

She was all he wanted now. Every second away from her hurt. He had her name, yes, but nothing else. Knowing her job was kind of dangerous didn’t help. 

She couldn’t be his Soulmate. It had to be a cruel joke of the universe.

Right?

He was home now. Papyrus looked over from his place on the couch, de TV on some cooking show. 

“HAVE YOU BEEN OUT DRINKING AGAIN? YOU KNOW I HATE-“, he started. Normally, Sans would never interrupt Boss, but he wasn’t thinking right. 

“I found ‘er…” 

With that, he went up to his room. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Mary, the barwoman, smiled at Sans as he sat down in his usual seat. Without really wanting to, he had become a regular. At least once a week he would come by, stay for a few drinks and try to gather the courage to talk to (YN), but he always failed. Mary placed his usual drink in front of him, asking him how his day had been. The two of them had built up a weird kind of friendship, mostly from her insisting on learning a few things about each patron that swung by a lot. 

Sans looked around, disappointment settling when he found no trace of his Soulmate the bouncer. 

The woman in front of him raised a brow, a smirk finding a way onto her face. 

“Looking for someone special?” Sans’ face grew red, and he sputtered. 

“Shut up! No, I’m not!” He crossed his arms, head turning to the side to watch the girl – the same one that had been grabbed all that time ago – finish her routine. She left, swinging her hips invitingly, but Sans couldn’t find it in himself to feel any interest. Behind him, Mary grabbed the mic. 

“And now, a special interlude from someone who hasn’t danced for ya’ll in a hot minute! A round of applause for our dear Muscle, (YN)!” 

Sans felt his soul leave his skeleton. His girl was gonna dance? Immediately, his head turned, watching the stage closely. 

Fuck. 

She came out, confidence in her every step. First, she walked around the pole, slowly, as if to make sure all eyes were trained on her. She pulled up, continuing the circle, then hooked her knee on the pole and leaned back. Sans swore that she had looked right at him. Fuck, he wanted her. Soon she was upside down, her strong body keeping her attached to the pole with no problem. Sans was entranced, watching her every move and trying to commit every detail to memory.

“Damn. This is the first time I’ve seen you interested in any of my girls’ dance.” Mary giggled. Sans’ blush turned even more furious.

“Shut up!”, he hissed, but as soon as the words left his teeth, his attention was drawn back to the pole. Deep shit, he was in deep shit.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Sans was ripped out of his dreams by Papyrus throwing open the door to his room. “GET READY! WE ARE GOING TO THE GYM!” 

“Why?”, Sans sleepily croaked out. 

_“DO NOT QUESTION ME, MY WORKOUT COMPANION IS ALREADY WAITING! AND I – THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL NOT KEEP HER WAITING BECAUSE OF YOU, IMBECILE!”_

Oh yeah, Pap had told Sans about his workout buddy. He had sung high praises, which told Sans a lot. Heh, maybe that workout buddy was Paps’ girlfriend. Sans sighed. If it would make his brother happy, he would come with. But he would dip the first chance he got. 

They took the car, which was rare since Papyrus usually ran everywhere. Sans had a feeling Papyrus was planning something. As loud as he was, he could be very secretive. 

They arrived at the gym – one run by a monster – and went inside. The buzzing in Sans bones grew with each step he took, and he a glance at Papyrus. The fucker was grinning gleefully. They entered a big room, various equipment strewn about, and there she was. 

“Oh, hi guys! Sorry Papyrus, I warmed up without you!” She was pulling her body upwards on a bar that was connected to- Sans didn’t have the mental capacity to think further as she let herself fall down, rolling her shoulders as she approached them. Sans began to panic, part of him really wanting to just shortcut home and scream into a pillow. How had Papyrus found her?!

A hand gripped his scapula tightly. _“I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING LATE, HUMAN! MY LAZYBONES BROTHER DECIDED TO SLEEP ALL MORNING AGAIN.”_ She laughed; Sans would never get used to her laugh. 

“Who can blame him? Not everyone can enjoy not sleeping like you.” Papyrus made a sound, crossing his arms dramatically. “But isn’t the world small? That the brother of one of our regulars would become my training buddy.” Sans’ eye socket twitched. Yeah, that was definitely **not** a coincidence. “So, what’s the plan for today?” 

_“WE WILL SPAR! FIRST TO GET THROWN TO THE FLOOR LOSES! SO, PREPARE TO LOSE NYEH HEHE!”_ Confidence made its way into her body language. One eyebrow raised in challenge. 

“Think so?” Sans could feel the competition in the air rising and quickly teleported to the side-lines. Neither of the two seemed to care.

 _“OF COURSE! NO LOWLY HUMAN COULD BEST ME IN HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT!”_ (YN) rolled her shoulders and widened her stance. 

“Less talking, more fightin’”

Boss was an exceptional fighter, Sans himself had made sure of that in their youth. He was quick, strong, smart; he could predict his opponent’s next move. So of course, Sans was shocked when she not only kept up with the pace, but sometimes took Papyrus by surprise. He felt **pride** filling him. His Mate was strong, maybe not as strong as his brother, but she could protect herself. 

In the end, Papyrus won. But (YN) took it in stride, welcoming the hand that helped her up. Then she walked towards him. Without thinking, he extended the hand that had a water bottle – when the fuck did he get a water bottle?! But she took it, greedily drinking from it. Sans scrutinized Papyrus, but this time, he seemed to be innocent. Sans remembered seeing a bottle by the pull-up bar when they walked in, and a quick glance confirmed that he had indeed given her that one. 

Shit was he starting to bond with her?! 

Knowing and providing the biggest need was one of the first parts of bonding, but they hadn’t even talked about anything! Sans was panicking again, even more so when she smiled directly at him. 

_“NOW YOU TWO!”_ Panicked, Sans looked up at Papyrus, who had begun pushing him towards the mat. That little fucker. Battling had been a part of courting underground. To show one could hold their own in battle. Fuck his brother, that little fucker he was gonna murder him in his sleep.

Not really, but Sans felt like lashing out for embarrassing him like that. 

“I really don’t think-“

 _“NONSENSE! IT WILL BE GOOD TO TEST YOUR SKILLS WITH DIFFERENT PARTNERS, HUMAN! AND SANS MAY NOT BE AS STRONG AS I – THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS – BUT HE HAS A FEW… NYEH HEH HEH ‘TRICKS’!”_ That fucker with his fucking innuendos. 

“So.. uhh… magic allowed?”, Sans asked no one in particular.

“You can do anything you want, Sugarskull.” Sans. Ascended. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Papyrus cackled somewhere in the background, but Sans was still processing. His bones were starting to rattle. “If you’re scared, you don’t have to fight me.” Oh, she’s on. 

“Not scared, angel. Just thinking about how I’m gonna hand your ass to ya.” That competitive twinkle returned to her eyes. His magic flared up. She hummed, eyebrow rising once more, and Sans wanted to melt. “Go on, try to hit me, angel.” 

She was quick. But he was quicker, especially with magic. Seen as Sans never had much HP, even as his LV went up, he had learned the importance of dodging. Though it had been a while since he had to use his skills against a human. 

“Aww, c’mon, are you just gonna keep dodging?” She swung at him again, but he ‘ported out of the way. “Fight me!” There was no malice, no ill intent in her, and something in Sans took her words as a challenge. With a flick of his hand, she turned blue, and was pushed to the mat. Of course, she tried fighting it, but to no avail. 

So, there she was, sitting on the floor, sweaty, panting and pouting up at him. “That’s so unfair!”, she whined, and Sans felt a full-blown shiver rolling up his spine. 

“Ya said I could do whatever I want, angel.” She smiled at him then, heat he had never seen in her eyes. Sans straightened up, sweat beading on his skull as picked her up with a flick of his phalanges, setting her on her feet before releasing her from his magic. He pulled over the water with his blue magic, before throwing it at her. 

Meanwhile he desperately tried to calm his instincts. He and his Soulmate had fought, he needed to ~~claim her, take her, keep her~~. No, she didn’t know yet, he had to keep calm. ~~Mine, Mine, Mine.~~

“Uhh… where’d your brother go?”, her voice guided him from his thoughts, and he looked up to find his brother indeed missing. He huffed, when suddenly his phone made a noise of an incoming message. 

_‘SOMETHING IMPORTANT CAME UP! YOU TWO GO AND ENJOY LUNCH WITHOUT ME! SIGNED; THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!’_

“Huh. Alright. Any place in mind?” Sans startled, noticing how close she was, leaning over his shoulder to read the message. Sans’ skull went bright red. 

“I, uh… yeah. I know a shortcut.” With that he took her wrist and shortcut to Grillby’s. 

“Whoa – that is weird.” She leaned heavily on him, and Sans found himself enjoying the closeness. “Okay, I’m good.” She straightened up, head turning left and right, trying to figure out where she was. 

“Hope you don’t mind greasy food.”, Sans chuckled, walking out of the alley they had appeared in. She laughed, shooting forward to grab hold of his arm, clinging to his side even while being bigger than him. Sans just couldn’t catch a brake today. 

“Are you kidding? I love greasy food.” Sans felt himself fall in love even more appreciate her company even for. 

They walked into the packed restaurant/bar. A few patrons looked up, but quickly looked down again at seeing who had entered. Sans nodded a greeting to the fire elemental, before sliding into a free booth. (YN) had let go of him, sliding in on the opposite side. 

“Hey Grillbs, two burgs and a bottle of mustard.” Grillby sizzled in reply, moving to start the order. 

“Will you fuck finally pay your tab this time?” 

“If ya keep getting on my pubis about it, I’ll never pay it.” To which Grillby grumbled. Sans turned to (YN), and they conversed for a bit before Sans gathered up the courage to ask. “I wanted ta ask ya somethin’. How’d you end up working in a strip club of all places?”

(YN) shrugged, with one shoulder, taking a few second to decide how to answer. “I wasn’t always the bouncer. I danced when I started there. My… then boyfriend refused to work, so I had to take on several jobs to pay for our apartment, our loans and food and everything. That was only a little time before you guys came up to the surface, actually. I remember hearing about the barrier falling and… well, I got a feeling that there was somebody better out there for me than him. It sounds dumb, I know. Like, why throw away a relationship because of a hunch? I dunno, something in me just pulled me elsewhere. And I just… left him. It was honestly the best decision I’ve made in my life.” 

A fiery purple arm appeared before Sans could answer. (YN)s burger was gently placed while his burger and his mustard were basically thrown in front of him. Grillby cupped her face, turning it toward him while humming appreciatively.

“And who might be the beautiful lady in your company this time?” (YN) raised an eyebrow, glancing at Sans for a second before answering. 

“I’m (YN). Does Sans take a lot of dates here?”, she was talking in a joking and teasing manner. Grillby pulled back, looked at both of them before chuckling. 

“Ahh, I see. Well, not anymore. Enjoy your food.” Sans wanted to die, right then, right there. Every stars-damned monster was aware of the Soul connection between him and (YN), and every fucking one was teasing him. 

Sans could not catch a break today.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Sans and (YN) ended up exchanging numbers, but he still wanted to see her at work. So, he went, took his usual seat after (YN) had grinned at him. Mary, the sly bitch, grinned at him too. 

“You really like her, huh?” Sans grumbled but didn’t deny. Hm, they had a new girl dancing. A monster, bunny to be exact. Sans could swear he had seen her before. Well, nothing to be concerned about. 

The evening went pleasantly. He watched people get drunk, one even thrown out for trying to grope one of the girls – (YN) was so hot when she was working – before somebody stormed in. For a second, he stood in the middle of the room, heaving, face flushed, and brows drawn together in anger. (YN) puffed up, and Sans knew the guy was trouble. She began walking towards him, already rolling her shoulders to prepare. Then his eyes fell on the girl – Cami, sans recalled – and he stomped over to her.

But (YN) was quicker, catching his elbow and pulling him back. Harshly. 

“You bitch have no right keeping me from my girl!”, he ripped himself lose. His head snapped towards Cami, who had frozen up like a deer in headlights. “You fucking whore STILL work here?! What did I tell you?!” 

“That’s enough, asshole!” (YN) snapped, grabbing his arms and pushing him forwards, toward the exit. He shouted, and fought, but was ultimately no match for his (YN). Until he threw his head backwards right into her nose. She didn’t show any reaction when blood started trickling down her lips. But she was furious, which in turn made Sans fucking livid. 

(YN) picked the guy up, and Sans opened the door for her using his magic. And then she literally threw him onto the sidewalk, barking an order of ‘don’t let him back in’ at the bouncer outside. In the meantime, Mary had pulled Cami aside, trying to calm her shaking. Sans tuned in to their conversation. Something about sending her home for the night. (YN) joined in, agreeing with Mary. 

“But- but what if he’s waiting outside for me?” Cami was panicking, as Sans felt compassion for the poor girl. Before (YN) could open her mouth, Sans chimed in. 

“I can make sure he leaves ya alone.” Three pairs of eyes snapped towards him. 

“Really?” Sans nodded. No way in hell was he gonna let his girl out there with that asshole. (YN) was strong, but she was already bleeding, and to be honest, Sans wanted a bit of payback for that. Mary thanked him, which he shrugged off. 

As soon as Cami was dressed, they went out the back door. And of course, the absolute shit-show of a human was waiting outside. Sans reacted quickly, latching onto the guy with magic and holding him still. Beside him, Cami whispered a thank you, squeezing his humerus before rushing to her car, all the while, the crazy ex spewed insults.

“Listen, buddy. If you ever come near here and threaten any of the girls, I’m gonna have a good time taking you apart.” The poor guy looked like he pissed his pants. “Capiche?” Sans didn’t care. The guy nodded quickly. He waited until the Cami’s car was out of sight before throwing the guy against a wall. “Now scram!” 

“Sorry, sir! It won’t happen again sir!”, the guy yelled as he fled. Angrily, Sans huffed, before deciding to shuffle back inside.

(YN) was sitting on a chair, Mary fussing over her. A paper towel was held to her nose, but she kept trying to swat away her boss, stating that she was fine. Sans chuckled and shuffled over to them. 

“Lemme” (YN) obliged, leaning back in her chair as Mary stepped away to let the skeleton take her place. Sans cupped her face, taking in the red and swollen thing that was his Soulmates’ nose. “’s not gonna hurt, just lemme handle it.” He focused on his magic, willing it to become healing with his intent. “’m not good at healing, but it should be fine.” His thumbs traced over her broken nose, mending everything he could until it was back to normal. 

“There we go, all healed up. There’s my pretty angel.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Sans hid in his room. How was he so dumb, how could he call her **his** pretty angel?! He let out another groan, buried underneath his pillow and blanket. She had smiled and winked, and Sans had dipped. Stars, he was such an idiot. Though his Soul seemed to want nothing more than to finally claim her, his mind knew they would have to talk. And Sans did not want to talk about this, any of this. Soulmates? Feelings? LOVE? Pff, what were those. 

From downstairs, Papyrus yelled. 

_“SANS, SWING YOUR LAZY BONY ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP ME PREPARE, OUR GUEST WILL BE HERE SOON!”_ Sans pulled the pillow closer. He did not want to deal with anybody today, but he’d endure. Wait, what guest?

The shorter skeleton teleported behind his brother. He was in the kitchen, making spaghetti, as per usual. And judging from the ingredients, Papyrus did not want to kill their guest with his food. 

“Boss, I’m not really in the mood for entertaining guests.” Sans huffed, completely ignoring Papyrus’ cry of outrage. The tall edgelord slammed down the spoon he had used to stir his pasta. 

_“I WOULD NOT HAVE HAD TO RESORT TO THIS WERE YOU NOT SUCH A COWARD!”_ Uh, what? Resort to making… Pasta? 

“Huh?”, Sans asked smartly. Papyrus grinned. 

_“(YN) IS COMING OVER FOR DINNER!”_

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Sans was mortified. He could barely think, speech reduced to stuttered half sentences as his skull was flushed red and sweaty. Especially when she smiled at him, telling stories about work, ones he knew and ones he didn’t. Papyrus gave him many, many, many, manymanymany pointed looks, but Sans could not speak, too lost to the sensation in his bones. 

Suddenly, Papyrus cleared his throat. Startled by the noise, Sans too cleared his throat. Neither had a throat, of course, they were skeletons, but they could make the noise. Sans felt himself shrink into the chair. 

_“I NEED TO USE THE RESTROOM. BROTHER, WHY DON’T YOU TELL (YN) ABOUT SOULS?”_ Papyrus strut away, and Sans wanted to melt into the void, never to return. 

“Dude are you okay?”, she laughed, then reached over the table to take his bony fingers in her warm, fleshy ones. 

Sans was sure his eyelights went out, was sure he had ascended to another plane. To (YN) he must’ve looked like a real skeleton, without magic or a soul. His freeze lasted several seconds, before (YN) burst out laughing. 

“What’s your problem? Can’t handle a little hand holding, sugarskull?” Sans’ head thumped against the table. 

“Stop teasin’ me!”

“Aww, but it’s so much fun. You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” This woman was gonna be the death of him. “How else am I going to spend my time until you decide to admit we’re Soulmates?”

In the background, a shocked _'NYEH’_ , Sans’ screaming on the inside stopped as his mind tried to compute the new information. He ripped his skull from the table. 

_“SHE KNEW?!”_

“You knew?!”

“Yeah. I was trying to figure out why I felt the way I did around one monster, but no other. Turns out, I’m pretty in tune with my soul, at least for a human.” She shrugged, as if it was no big deal. 

_“HOLY FUCK!”_

“Why didn’t ya say anythin’?”, Sans whined, to which (YN) laughed softly.

“I wanted to see what you would do, but it’s taking a tad long.” A short pause. The skeleton desperately tried to sort his thoughts, and more importantly, his overwhelming happiness. “So, what do you say? Want to give the whole Soulmates thing a go?”

_“SAY YES!”_

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

_ “YES!” _

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Sans waited, maybe not as patiently as one would think for his angels shift to end. He was sat at his usual bar, on his usual stool, nursing his usual drink made by his usual barwoman, but instead of taking quick glances at the woman who owned his Soul, he openly – and dreamily – stared at her. Occasionally, she would catch his eye and wink – which made him flush and look away hurriedly – or smile dreamily herself only to right herself back into work mode. 

“You two are gonna make me sick!”, Mary joked, to which she got a bony middle finger from Sans. 

Their relationship was still new, and tonight would be the first night - or well, sleep, since (YN) worked until five in the morning - they spent together in (YN)s home. Oh, he couldn’t wait to hold her close in a safe place that smelled like her. He could see it already, wrapped up in each other, whispering sweet nothings, maybe… 

Sans had to get his head out of the gutter. He shouldn’t expect anything more than cuddling, yet his body craved her touch. 

The clock hit 5 and Mary practically kicked them both out, claiming that the ‘romantic tension’ was too much for her. 

So, they went home. Falling asleep huddled under blankets, in a darkened room. And for the first time in so long… Sans felt completely safe.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Sans woke up after only a few hours. An insistent buzzing filled his bones, making it hard to think, to breathe. His bones itched, and no matter how he shifted, it wouldn’t go away. Sleepily, a groan left his mouth, and he stretched out a hand to search for his partner. She was there of course, and Sans interlaced his phalanges with her finger. Instead of easing his discomfort, like he had thought it would, he ran even hotter, grinding his teeth against the heat his magic forced upon him. Sans turned, watching her face in the dim light of the room, and her eyes opened. 

She seemed dazed, tired, but judging from her expression and the shine of her face she felt it too. Need sped from one to another, was amplified and sent back, and so on. A feedback loop. 

Sans cradled her face, his womans eyes drooping low, happy and content, but with such heat. He wanted to wither under her heavy gaze and pulled her closer. Every inch of bone pressed against skin ignited, and all Sans could do is press his forehead against hers. 

“I guess one of us had a nice dream”, she murmured, cuddling closer. Affection bloomed amongst the need, and Sans smiled. 

“We can walk away from this… if you’re not ready.” As much as it would suck, Sans would rather give himself blue balls than act against his Soulmates wishes. His angel smiled, pressing her lips against his teeth. 

“I’m more than ready if you are.” 

“Angel, I was born ready.” Sans pushed so she was caged underneath him. Comfortable and safe and happy and so his, just as he was hers. He had to swallow his nerves as he settled on top of her, raking his eyelights over the beauty he scored himself. “I wanna explore you… see… see what makes ya tick.”, Sans panted. “’s that alright with ya?” 

“Please” 

Sans leaned down to press his teeth against her lips, conjuring up a tongue to mingle with hers. A surprised gasp left her, and she threw her hands around his neck. While making out, her hands started playing with the vertebrae of his neck, dipping her fingers into the creased and stroking over the bone. Sans felt himself shiver. She pulled away, panting. 

“You got a tongue?” Sans barked out a laugh at that, letting his head fall into her neck. There, he nuzzled the ridge of his nose against her skin, noting how delightfully she shivered. Then a dirty chuckle escaped him, and he dragged his tongue all the way up her bared skin, nice and slow. 

“Answer enough?”, he laughed, and she gasped, digging her nails into his shirt, right over his scapula, and Sans had to bite back a groan. Softly, he dragged his teeth over the sensitive, magic-spit-slick skin. She bared it further for him.

“C’mon, you got all those teeth and wont even bite me?”, she quipped. The thought of her littered in his bite marks was incredibly appealing, and Sans felt himself growl.

So he sunk his teeth into the willing neck. 

The whine she let out shook him to his core. 

“Fuck angel, the things you do to me.”

His maw had left nice mark, and Sans was sure they’d turn blue and purple in no time. Sans’ hands settled on her hips, pushing up to expose her belly. He searched her face but found only enjoyment and took that as his cue to keep going. Running his fingers over her skin resulted in giggling, and lightly scratching rewarded him with a heated gasp. 

She shimmied herself out of her shirt, now completely topless, and Sans indulged himself by raking his lights over her form. Sans put his phalanges onto her collarbone, rubbing over the bone and watching her skin move with fascination. Then he let his hand travel down her sternum, between her tits and down to her belly button. Back up, this time circling one of her tits with barely there brushed, chuckling when she tried to push into his touch. Finally, he circled her nipple, and she gasped. Sans kept teasing, tugging lightly every now and again. Just as she was about to start complaining, he leaned down, licking broadly over the recently untouched bud, and bit, to which she keened, cradling his skull and accidentally digging her nails into him. Lucky for both, Sans quite enjoyed some pain. As did she.

Sans slid down her body even further, biting her hip, which was only covered by her underwear. 

“I wanna eat ya out so bad.” 

She bit her lip, head pushing into the pillow at the heat his words sent through her. 

“Please do!” 

Sans licked his teeth, then ran his tongue over the wet spot that had formed on her underwear. She stars-damned whined. He couldn’t wait a moment longer to finally fully taste her. Quickly pulling her underwear down, he began to feast. Her hips pushed up towards his face, and Sans was sure that if he had a nose, she would’ve crushed it by now. Sans held onto her hips but couldn’t successfully hold her strong hips still. He alternated between filling her as far as he could and teasing her clit, and each move she rewarded with delighted noises. 

One of her hands twisted in the pillow by her head, the other was on his head. For the first time, Sans wished he had hair for her to pull and grab and guide him. 

“I can’t… finish like this!”, she whined, and Sans chuckled. 

“Who said I was tryna make ya cum?” She grumbled and huffed, before simply grabbing him by both humerus’ and switching their positions. Shimmying her hips resulted in both letting out a little groan, her eyes snapping to his shorts. Sans’ hands found their place on her hips, thumbs rubbing circles into the bare flesh.

“You can make a magic tongue, why am I surprised about a magic dong?”, she wondered aloud, and Sans couldn’t contain his laughter. She too laughed, thumping her head against his still clothed sternum. Once they had managed to calm down, she tugged at his shirt. “I wanna take this off.”

Sans obliged, eager to have her touch on his bare bones. She marvelled at his body, ghosting touches over his ribs. All the while, she continued rubbing against him, and Sans has never felt more like a horny teenager than in that moment. And then she reached down, dragging her nails all the down his vertebrae. 

“Fuck doll!” He bucked up, clawing at her skin desperately. “Keep that up and I’m gonna cum before we get to the good part!” She chuckled evilly, repeating the motion. Sans felt the magic build up and fought it down. Shit, when was the last time he came basically untouched?! 

“If you come now, will you be good to continue?”, she asked, and Sans felt a shiver throughout his body. He grunted affirmatively. “Then what’s the problem?” And she leaned down, tipping his head backwards with a nudge of hers, nipping at his clavicle and raking her nails down his vertebrae ones more. That was the final straw. 

Sans couldn’t keep himself from coming in his short, shaking and wheezing and groaning as the pleasure wrecked his body. She watched, fascinated, and helped him along by grinding her hips down into his magic. She finally stopped moving, cradling his skull in her hands.

“That was beautiful!” She stroked his cheekbones with her thumbs, a sly smile on her lips. “My pretty sugarskull.”

Sans groaned, reaching around her neck to pull her down so he could shut her up with his tongue. She laughed breathlessly into his mouth as Sans fumbled with his shorts, finally being able to pull them down enough so his dick could escape its now soaked prison. His angel adjusted, trapping his dick between her lower lips, and once more started grinding. 

“Stop fuckin’ teasin’!”, Sans ground out, gathering her hair and pulling her head back so he could mark the other side of her neck with his teeth. Her fingers dug into the spaces between his ribs just as he bit down, hips stuttering, and Sans let out a loud curse. “Fuckin’ ride me already!” 

She barked out a laugh at his order, but obliged, reaching down between them so she could sink down on him easier. For a split second, Sans feared he had not done well on stretching her, but all thought vanished as her soaked heat swallowed him with now problem. She took him all the way, skin flush with his pelvis, and stayed still with closed eyes. 

“Fuck, yer so beautiful.”

Then she started moving, slow at first, but steadily gaining speed and strength. His teasing from before had made her pretty desperate, and she pulled one of his hands from her hip, placing it above their joining. Sans took the hint, playing with the button and she moaned so prettily for him. 

“Angel..!” Her fingers tightened on his ribs. Sans started moving along with her, meeting her halfway and her eyes slipped closed again. He felt her rhythm starting to slip, her desperation to come through their bond and gave her his all.

“C’mon sugarskull… fill me up!” And Sans groaned, skull pressed into the pillow as he pistoned his hips into her, his phalanges working overtime on her clit, desperate for them to come at the same time. Then she squeezed, and Sans lost all sense of control, his groans accompanied by her moans, and they came. Sans kept rubbing her clit until she physically pushed his hand away, collapsing forward into him and breathing heavily. 

“Fuck.” 

“Fuck indeed.”

Sans dangled his phalanges into her hair, petting her head during the afterglow. 

“Stop… you’re gonna make me fall asleep…” 

Sans chuckled, nuzzling into her hair. His magic dissipated, and she twitched at the sudden emptiness. 

“Well, that’s handy.” She sat up, and Sans felt their joined liquids drip onto his pelvis. A dirty grin made its way onto his face, and he let one hand move to between her legs, playing around in the mess they had made. She sighed and twitched, unsure whether to move into the touch or away from it. Soon enough she was gasping again, close to the edge, but being the asshole he was, Sans stopped. 

“How about we see how many rounds we can go?”, he proposed, magic already stirring again. 

“Oh, you’re on!” And she connected her lips to his teeth. He was never gonna get enough of her.

Needless to say, they were both sore by the time they were done for the day.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed! Stay safe and healthy folks!


End file.
